Love of a Name
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Sasuke gets a little jealous when Naruto proclaims his love for Sakura. Naruto thinks up a way to cheer him up. SasuNaru. YAOI. BxB One-Shot


Pairing: Sasunaru

Music: Maria – West Side Story (replace the name!)

Sexy Back – Justin Timberlake (you get the idea)

Plot: Sasuke gets a little jealous when Naruto proclaims his love for Sakura. Naruto thinks up a way to cheer him up. SasuNaru. YAOI. BxB

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Love of a Name**

Naruto smiled as he sat on the grass of Training Ground Three. It had sort of become a bit of a tradition of Team 7's to eat there after sparring or practising other ninja skills.

Every once in a while, some of the other teams would join them. Today it was Team 8, Hinata, Kiba and Shino, that had joined them after Naruto had bumped into Kiba and was itching for a fight.

It was funny how Kiba made up for the lack of loudness from the other two members of his team. They had a perfect balance, which was very unlike that of Team 7's.

Naruto was always loud, brash and always very happy with everything and everyone, Sakura was loud and always insulting Naruto and Sasuke … well Sasuke was his usual bastard self with his 'holier than thou' attitude. He also tended to either insult Naruto, or ignore him completely.

Kiba and Naruto were bickering about something or other with Hinata backing up Kiba's claims and struggling not to blush every time Naruto asked her something. Sasuke and Shino sat in relative and comfortable silence, Sakura was trying to coax some sort of answer from Sasuke while occasionally shouting at Naruto for being too loud and/or insulting Sasuke whilst doing so.

Everything was very enjoyable, until Sakura started to ask Sasuke out.

Again …

'Um, Sasuke-kun? If you aren't busy -'

'No way.'

Team 8 looked to wards Sasuke with looks of little concern. Naruto didn't look at all, opting to get up and walk over to the memorial that they often found Kakashi staring at.

'Eh? You didn't let me finish Sasuke -'

'I didn't need to. The answer is still no, it will always _be_ no. Why don't you get that in to your thick forehead?'

Sasuke's tone was cold and harsh, giving Hinata and Kiba the chills.

Sakura looked down in embarrassment and shame before quickly getting up and leaving without a backwards glance.

The atmosphere over the picnic was tense and uncomfortable. Hinata held back a shiver and looked sadly at Sakura's retreating back.

'Um, Sasuke-kun? Wasn't that a bit harsh?' she asked timidly, not expecting a very pleasant answer.

'She needs to learn that when I pick my wife, she has to be from a ninja Clan. I'm just saving her from disappointment later.'

'Well your good at that aren't you teme?' Naruto had returned still looking very solemn.

Sasuke merely glared at him, Kiba looked between the two before asking, 'Something wrong, Naruto?'

'Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking about all the girls who are going to be disappointed and the boys, mind you.' He raised his eyebrows in challenge, daring Sasuke to correct him. When Sasuke didn't take the bait, he moved on with a sigh. 'You didn't have to be that harsh, teme. I thought it was love at first sight when I saw Sakura. I couldn't get her name out of my head.

'Sakura, I just met a girl named Sakura…'

Sasuke suddenly felt a strong wave of anger erupting within him. He hadn't reacted to the 'guy admirers' taunt, simply because he knew it was true. He had come across this alarming information soon after Naruto's 18th birthday.

---

_As Naruto still refused to go out on his birthday, even after saving the entire village from Pein and hence gaining the villager's trust, Sasuke had been dragged from the Uchiha mansion a week later by the hyperactive blond who insisted that he wanted to go out drinking for his 18__th__._

_Sasuke had, quite reluctantly, agreed under the condition that it would be boys only. He didn't need a night full of rabid fan girls tailing him around Konoha all night begging him to dance with them at one point or another, he would probably end up drunker than he wanted to be. A drunk Sasuke plus rabid fan girls was not Sasuke's idea of fun. Not that Sasuke was a bad dancer either, Sasuke could dance very well, he was an Uchiha of course. He didn't, however, fancy te idea of the girls clinging on to him during a fast song. There would be another massacre by the hands of an Uchiha. He didn't need the publicity, thank you very much. _

_Naruto had pouted a little bit, but understood. He had wanted Sasuke there no mater what. Not to mention that the idea of girls clinging of his best friend utterly repulsed him._

_Sasuke also had another reason why he made the 'no girls' condition, although he would never say it out loud. He had wanted to be, relatively, alone with Naruto. With out it looking suspicious, of course. There were already so many rumours about him, most untrue, others just too horrific to mention. Sasuke had always hated people, excluding his family. Itachi had always been the exception, for obvious reasons. Naruto was another obvious one._

_Although he wasn't aware of it, Naruto had become quite popular, especially around guys, since he had come out when he was 16. Sasuke had always had an inkling, he knew that the 'obsession' with Sakura was all a ruse, even if Naruto did like her, it was never more than as a sister. He had already confided to Sasuke about this. In fact, Sasuke had been the first to officially know about Naruto's sexuality. He also made sure to give Sasuke a hard time after he rejected the girl time after time after time._

_The night had been going well. Neji was strictly tee-total and was making sure not a drop of sake came towards Lee in any way shape or form. Thus saving a lot of money in damage control and repairs he would have no doubt caused._

_They were at the darker end of Konoha, were all the bars and clubs were kept out of the way. They had been doing a bar crawl and Naruto, who was very tipsy at this point, spotted another club that seemed to be underground._

_Not caring in the slightest who was watching them, which was quite a few people who were obviously very curious as to why the village's saviour and the head of the Uchiha Clan were trailing around every place that served alcohol and not being too quiet about it either. Naruto had deemed it necessary to talk to every single person in every single place at least once, and was spending a hell of a lot of money buying people drinks. Not that he couldn't afford it with his new pay, being the next Hokage in line had its perks. Sasuke was doing fine on his own pay and didn't even think to dip into his Uchiha fortune, there wasn't any need._

_Naruto had grabbed Sasuke by the hand and was dragging him towards he club. Walking straight past the line that was already formed at the entrance. No body in the queue looked confused or angry in the slightest, which confused Sasuke a lot, but still the bouncer at the door nodded him straight in._

'_They do know, right?' Kiba asked attentively. Shikamaru rolled his eyes before saying, 'Naruto does, but Sasuke is going to be pissed off. I don't know about you, but I think this is going to be troublesome.' And he walked to the back of the queue regardless._

'_I didn't know u swung that way, Shikamaru.' Kiba said, half shocked and half joking._

'_I don't, I still with Temari, troublesome woman. This is going to end two ways an I want to see if my hunch is right.'_

_The other guys looked amongst each other before shrugging and following Shikamaru's lead and waited in the back of the queue._

_Inside, Sasuke had actually been pulled over to the bar and was feeling rather violated. The bar was on the opposite side of the dance floor and Naruto, being the direct person he was, had dragged Sasuke straight through the short way, namely the dance floor full to the brim with men trying and succeeding in pinching his arse._

_Shuddering slightly at the thought of not making it out of there alive, Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was happily talking to the bar tender. This seemed normal from the outside, Sasuke had seen it a thousand times before that night, but this situation was some how different. Was the bar man … __**flirting**__ with Naruto?_

_Obviously Sasuke knew that Naruto was gay and just happened to draw every one to him, whether they liked it or not, but how did everyone else. Sure, all their close friends and team mates knew, but this complete stranger? Sasuke didn't take long to come to the conclusion that Naruto wasn't shy about his sexuality, which also lead him to think about the current bar they were in._

'_Naruto?' he asked, restraining his urge to tackle the blond to the floor. Not that way, get your mind out of the gutters!_

'_Hai, Sasuke?'_

_At that, the bar man's attention, along with several others, zoned in on him, which Sasuke replied with a glare. He was surprised to find that they cheered, causing even more heads to turn his way._

'_Naruto …' Sasuke seethed under his breath._

_Naruto stood up and faced the growing crowd, all male, Sasuke noted, that had began to gather around them._

'_Hey, everyone! I promised you Uchiha Sasuke, and here I give you, Uchiha Sasuke!'_

_The whole place broke out into wild applause, while Sasuke was glaring holes into the side of Naruto's head. The blond turned to face the livid Uchiha rather sheepishly._

'_Uh … surprise?'_

'_Well that answers m question quite clearly.' He turned to the barman. 'Do you have any private rooms that we could use?'_

'_Of course, Uchiha-sama! Please go through to the VIP room, your VIP room. You know where it is, right, Naru-kun?'_

_Naruto nodded, waved to the people who were still staring and grabbed onto Sasuke's hand once again, pulling him along the bar. A wave of whispers that followed them was silence by a last Uchiha Special Death Glare._

_Oce the door of the VIP lounge was closed, Naruto finally turned around to face him with an apologetic look on his face._

'_You mind telling me what that was about, __**Naru-kun**__?'_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head and walked further into the room, passing the white leather settees to stand in front of the private bar. He leant against it and sighed heavily. 'What do you want to know?'_

'_Well the bit about us being in a gay club where the guys smile when I glare at them. That might be a good place to start, Naru-kun.'_

'_Hey, don't call me – Right, right … not important …why don't you sit down?'_

_Sasuke moved, still annoyed, with his usual swagger and flopped onto one of the settees with a grace that only an Uchiha could manage, his eyes never leaving Naruto._

'_Well, when I realised I was, well, gay … I went looking around the clubs for a quiet place to drink and I found this place. I didn't think any thing of it at first, but loads of people suddenly crowded me asking what I was doing there. They all looked really happy when I said I was gay, I was accepted straight away. They gave me the courage to go and tell my friends, you. but then I found them …'_

_Naruto trailed off, hi tone had become slightly hesitant._

'_Them, Naruto?'_

'_Um, yeah. Well how do I say this? You know about your huge fan base among the female population, right?'_

_Sasuke nodded. How could he possibly forget? Several days of the year became a complete nightmare for him. To name a few, Valentine's, Christmas, his birthday, White Day … He had requested to have very long missions on each of these occasions that included leaving the country. Valentine's was a nightmare. The fact that he hated sweet things didn't seem to stop the mountain of chocolate he received, which all went to the charity he liked to call 'Naruto's Private Fund.' White Day was a completely different story, even the Hokage wanted him out of the country due to regular civil wars that broke out between girls who thought that he even smiled at them. Which was ridiculous, he never smiled. The only person who received anything from him on White Day was his mother, the most important woman in his life._

'_Well, this is the head quarters of your __**other**__ fan base.'_

'_Right …' Sasuke sat there for several moments, letting Naruto's words sink in, before standing up and walking over to the door._

'_Hey wait! Where are you going?' Naruto exclaimed from across the room._

_Sasuke cocked his head back wards, 'To see my adoring fans. I'm quite the … __**swinger**__ myself.' Ignoring Naruto's brilliant impression of a fish and sudden wide smile, Sasuke carried on through the door just to stop and look back towards Naruto. 'You wanted to dance with me, right, Naru-kun?' he closed the door behind him, smirking t Naruto's shout of;_

'_Don't call me that teme!'_

_He was laughing_

---

He was brought back by a particularly loud shout from Naruto.

'Sakura! Sing it loud and there's music playing. Sing it soft and it's almost like praying. Sakura, I'll never stop saying Sakura!'

He finished with a deep bow and a round of applause from Hinata and Kiba. Immediately stood and left as a sudden burst of anger coursed through his entire body. His pride wouldn't allow him to stay there and blow up at Naruto for no reason. He was an Uchiha, dammit!

'Sasuke, wait! Are you -? No way! You're angry?'

Sasuke didn't stop.

'You are angry! Green doesn't suit you Sasuke!' Sasuke could hear Naruto laughing and stopped. The laughter stopped almost simultaneously. 'Sasuke …'

Sasuke heard the hesitation and concern in Naruto's voice, and he couldn't stand it. He left, leaving Naruto speechless.

---

Sheer confusion was all that Naruto could comprehend, watching Sasuke's retreating back.

He could see that Sasuke was tense, as he walked very stiffly and refused to leap away.

Naruto knew that Sasuke would never show weakness willingly. He hated the mere _idea_ of weakness, but that's why Naruto could see it so clearly. He was so stubborn about not showing it, that he made it even more obvious by trying to cover it up. Naruto had even thought it was kind of cute the first time he had seen it. It was the curse of being an Uchiha, Naruto had dubbed it.

'Well … if he's jealous, there's only one for it. I'll have to sing his name too.' Naruto turned with a smile to Team 8. He had made sure to say the last part just loud enough for Sasuke to hear him, but he didn't turn to see if he had stopped.

'Hm, wait here for a minute, you guys. I'm bringing Sasuke back …'

'Yup!' Kiba added, knowing exactly how this was going. I mean after seeing them in the club on Naruto's 18th was enough evidence for anyone.

---

'_Shikamaru, are you sure about this?'_

_They stood at the entrance after 10 minutes of queuing, more than half of them looking around uncertainly._

'_Just say you're straight and that you're looking for your friend Naruto. They'll leave you alone.' He replied before walking the long way to the bar._

_Kiba followed one after him, turning towards the others with a shrug. The dance floor was a mass of movement. Couples and groups dancing with, and in some cases, against each other, having the time of their lives._

'_If Shikamaru can do it, then s can I.' Kiba thought to himself confidently. He knew he wasn't gay, so he nothing to worry about. When he reached the bar, he found Shikamaru talking to the bar man in hushed voices. The bar man nodded towards the VI room and Shikamaru nodded in thanks. At the sight of Kiba's confused look he merely said, 'The show's about to begin.'_

_The sudden roar of cheers and wolf-whistles brought the attention of the Rookie Boy's to none other than Sasuke, exiting the VIP room and over to the DJ stand and the grabbing a mike. The crowd stilled and the DJ lowered the volume of the music._

'_It came to my attention that there were a few Uchiha Sasuke fans among you.' A loud burst of applause confirmed this fact. 'I want to say, thank you, and that this is my preferred fan base.' More applause. 'However, tonight is not about me. I do believe that I promised a dance with a certain foxy blond.'_

_He looked expectantly over to the VIP room where Naruto had emerged from. A spotlight sprung upon him and Sasuke, illuminating his blond hair and right orange fitted shirt. Naruto had long ditched the bright orange jumpsuit in favour of the ANBU uniform that he had to wear. It was only on special occasion that he wore the colour, thankfully, but when he did …_

_The light caught every silky strand as he practically bounced over to Sasuke, who made his way slowly over to Naruto. The crowd parting like the Red Sea._

_Naruto looked to the DJ in signal to turn the music back up, what song it was didn't matter. Only the beat, only him and Sasuke._

_Sasuke was unsure how to start. Of course he was a good dancer, but he had never danced with another guy before._

_Naruto started swaying his hips to the beat, finally reaching Sasuke. Sasuke took his lead, and soon the whole dance floor had begun to thrive again._

_Naruto brought Sasuke closer to his body by grabbing onto his slim waist, bodies almost touching._

_Sasuke leant in to talk in Naruto's ear. He had to shout just to get his voice heard above the music._

'_So __**this **__was the kind of dancing you were after.' The hand on Sasuke's waist began to slide away, embarrassed._

_Naruto grabbed at Naruto's hips roughly and pulled Naruto tight against his own body, revelling in the gasp it produced._

_Naruto looked at him in confusion, to which Sasuke merely smirked at and danced closer to him._

_Naruto rolled his body against Sasuke's and continued swaying to the beat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, accepting Naruto's silent challenge. He nudged Naruto's legs apart with a knee and stepped closer to him again, simultaneously pulling Naruto closer._

_Before he could stop himself, Naruto ground down into Sasuke's hips. They both groaned at the contact. Sasuke moved to bite at Naruto's collar bone, licking the mark in apology. Naruto's hands ran all over Sasuke's back and chest. Even if it was only for one night, Naruto was going to make this moment last a life time if he could. Burning every single little detail into his memory, so that no amount of drink could erase it._

_He had always wanted acknowledgement from Sasuke. Originally, it had been his power and skill as a ninja, but that had all changed once he came out. He wanted a different kind of recognition. Not as a friend, as more than just a best friend._

_He no longer wanted Sasuke to accept his power or skill. He wanted, more than anything, for Sasuke to accept his __**feelings**__._

_He had beaten himself up about it so many times, but if Sasuke was right there, with him, alone, then nothing else really mattered._

_He was brought out of his thoughts when Sasuke started suckling on his earlobe. He could feel himself melting into Sasuke, not caring about anyone else around them._

_He looked into Sasuke onyx orbs to find him staring back just as intensely. The room around them slowed right down, until they were the only ones still breathing. The only ones that were alive, that mattered._

'_Sasuke?' Naruto's voice was soft, barely above a whisper._

'_Yes, Naruto?'_

'_Please don't hate me for this.'_

_Before Sasuke could think of a reply, Naruto's lips were upon his own in a hot sealing kiss of fear, doubt and passion. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heart rate against his chest and instantly knew. Naruto was so scared it frightened him. Naruto wasn't a scared person, he had even made a promise to himself that he would ever show his fear ever again. _

_So many different thoughts and emotions were running through Sasuke's mind and body that he stated to feel light headed. All the times that a moment like this has crossed his mind's eye, he was always sure that he would know how to respond, what to do. He was lost. Naruto was lost … and was slowly slipping away. _

_As he felt Naruto's soft lips leave his, he reacted. He reached up to the back of the dobe's head and pulled him back towards him, capturing Naruto's lips himself. He could feel Naruto's shock, so much like his own. He hadn't known what had possessed him to react like this. But h was so far from complaining it was unreal. Naruto was hesitant, understandable, but he reacted. Their lips moving in perfect sync, Sasuke's hand embedded in Naruto's thick blond spikes._

_Naruto moved his arms up to encircle Sasuke' torso, bringing him closer. Sasuke licked at Naruto's plump bottom lip and was grated entrance willingly by Naruto. Their tongue's danced together, deepening their kiss and their relationship._

_The world around them became alive once more, moving up to match the all ready high tempo they created. A rainbow of coloured lights flashed about them in an array of directions. While they had seemed to come to a standstill, the bodies around them danced to the same lively beat._

_They parted reluctantly, both heavily panting. Sasuke leant his forehead down on to Naruto's. Although Naruto had had his growth spurt, he still had nothing on him, Sasuke mused, chuckling lightly. At Naruto's questioning look, Sasuke shook his head and placed a butterfly kiss on the dobe's forehead._

_They were finally content. _

---

Sasuke heard Naruto singing and he stopped. He was still annoyed, but the feeling was starting to ebb away. He knew Naruto had turned around as soon as he started singing; it was such a Naruto thing to do.

'Those other boys don't know how to act …'

'Hey!'

Sasuke smirked at that. He found it very amusing when Naruto would mess with the males, because it was never personal. He didn't have close contact fights with the others, but he did with Sasuke. However much Sasuke said he hated it, Naruto knew he didn't really.

They had just become that much closer since Naruto's 18th birthday. The longer it went on, the more they both realised that things had changed.

Naruto saw the indignant look on Kiba's face and decided to continue singing to Sasuke, on much closer terms. He smiled mischievously and winked to Team 8 before disappearing in a flash.

He reappeared right behind Sasuke and carried on singing, stepping closer until his chest was barely brushing Sasuke's back.

'I think it's special what's behind your back …'

'My, aren't we arrogant today?' Sasuke said without turning around. He pondered whether or not he should talk to Naruto about the changes between them.

'So tun around and I'll pick up the slack …'

Naruto's voice had changed suddenly, no longer was it the happy, though slightly teasing, voice of a hyperactive blond. It was the sexy alluring voice of the man that made Sasuke's heart race and urge to dominate and control fly through the roof. Sasuke felt Naruto's breath tickling along the back of his neck, and it was doing terrible things to his head, both his heads.

Naruto waited on baited breath for a reply from Sasuke. It was now or never, and they both knew it. If Sasuke walked away, they would never speak of it again and move on from the endless confusion that was controlling their lives.

They had a choice. Either they talk about it or forget about it all together. Stay friends and keep things exactly the way they were, or take the plunge and change things, relieve the never ending tension between them.

Sasuke wasn't a coward, neither was Naruto. Sasuke began to beat himself mentally for stalling for so long.

He turned.

He spoke.

'Naruto, I -'

'Let's take it to the bridge.' Nruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's body and they both disappeared in a flash, leaving a silent Shino, confused Hinata and amused Kiba behind.

'Everything's gonna be OK, Hinata.' He said simply in explanation.

---

When Sasuke's vision returned to normal he looked about to take in the familiar settings of the old Team 7 meeting place. The bridge and it's surroundings reeked of nostalgia, just like the rest of the village.

Naruto moved away from Sasuke to stand on the opposite side of the bridge, leaning against it, eyes trained on the river in the distance.

'Naruto, what was that?'

Naruto turned to face him with a wide bright smile. 'My new jutsu.'

He jumped atop of the beam where Kakashi had always appeared when h had arrived several hours after he had specified with some lame excuse that they never believed. He made the seal for moulding Chakra and a large seal began to appear between the two pots below him. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished without a trace.

Sasuke looked to Naruto as he jumped back down for an explanation. He could deduce that the seal was obviously part of the jutsu and that the jutsu itself was a teleportation jutsu, he just needed the gaps filed in between.

'My dad' nickname was Konoha's Yellow Flash, right? This is his teleportation technique, with a few alterations.' His face was lit up like a child's at Christmas.

'While he used kunai's with seals on them, I found a way to attach seals to different things, important places, people even.'

If what he was saying was true, then Naruto was a genius. Many ninja had tried and failed to copy The Yellow Flash's technique. Let alone change it to make it better.

'Obviously I would still use the kunai's in battle, but this way I can get from here to Suna in a fraction of the time, though it would take a lot mre Chakra and energy the further you go.'

Sasuke couldn't quite get his head round the fact. 'So, say if, hypothetically of course, that the villagers were in danger and needed to escape, you could transport them – by yourself no less – to Suna in one go?'

'That's right! Though it may take a few trips, a thousand clones is about my limit.'

Naruto was truly amazing! Sasuke could actually feel himself smiling. Not one of those small smirks he gave when amused, a full blown beaming smile. His pride in Naruto was shining right through, surely he could see it?

'So where else have you placed these seals, Naru – Naruto?'

'Naru is fine.' Naruto's eyes had become cloudy and unfocused; his mouth was agape, lips parted. Sasuke suddenly became aware of how inviting they looked. Naruto's soft, plump, pink lips. How they had felt against his own …

Before he could stop himself, he was kissing Naruto with such passion that hi body began to burn with desire. Nibbling on the plump bottom lip, he was granted access from Naruto with equal fervour. Want. Need.

Naruto's hands moved to run down Sasuke's body, coming to a rest at his lower back. Briefly opening his eyes, Sasuke caught a wink from Naruto before his vision warped. Their lips were still connected, and, if anything, they just became closer.

Sasuke's vision zoned in on another very familiar setting, what he recognised to be his own home, Uchiha Mansion. When the world stopped spinning, Naruto began to walk Sasuke backwards through the house, his goal was set.

Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke was thrown haphazardly on to the plush king sized bed of the master bedroom. He could only watch as Naruto drew an item from his trouser pocket that made his eyebrows raise to the roof.

'Dirty babe …' The singing had begun again, but this time it was doing such sinful things to Sasuke's mind and body that he couldn't help but want more. The sultry look in Naruto' azure eyes as he almost stalked his way over to he end of the bed was enough to drive Sasuke insane with want.

As Naruto reached the edge of the bed he brought the item up to dangle in front of Sasuke.

'You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave …' he snapped one of he cuffs onto his left wrist and proceeded to crawl the rest of the way to a panting Sasuke, who was suddenly finding the room unbearably hot. Naruto continued until he was straddling Sasuke's waist and he leant down, just so his lips were ghosting over Sasuke's.

'I'll let you whip me if I misbehave …'

That was the end of Sasuke's wavering control. He closed the distance between them and flipped them over so Naruto's lithe body was beneath him. He ran his hands along Naruto's arms, interlinking their fingers before bringing the hands to rest above Naruto's head on the bed.

Sasuke broke the kiss to lean back and take in the amazing sight of a hot, panting Naruto with a glistening forehead and lust clouded eyes. This was the real reason that Sasuke liked fighting Naruto, not the gratification that he won, again, just the sight of Naruto beneath him, exhausted and satisfied. He really could work wonders, he joked.

In between pants, Naruto managed to say, 'Whe-When I said … that I loved … Sakura's name … I wasn't lying …'

Sasuke was confused. He knew that at one point that had been true, but why mention this now?

'I've always liked Sakura, Sasuke, but – Hey!'

Sasuke made to move from his position. He couldn't take this, not right now.

'Hey, hey, hey! Let me finish! Geez! What I was _trying_ to say was that I love your name_ more_! I love _you _more!'

Sasuke stopped.

'I know how much of a possessive, stubborn bastard you are, so I was trying to make you jealous. To see if I could get some sort of reaction out of you! I mean, would it kill you to smile every so often?'

'I don't want to take chances.'

'Un-be-lievable! _Now_ you make jokes!' He made a show of rolling his eyes, but smiled all the same.

'Wait. Did you say that you loved me, Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto-kun?'

Naruto looked to the side, away from Sasuke's amused look. Hehad flushed a very pretty shade of pink.

'May be I did,' he uttered mostly to himself, he turned back to face Sasuke with a challenging look. 'Why? What are you going to do about it?'

'This.'

He crashed his lips down onto Naruto's with a smirk, he had an idea …

He drew back from Naruto slightly, causing the blond to look to him in question.

'Naruto, out of all the people mi have to put up with every day, do you know why you're the one here, right here, right now? Trapped so deliciously underneath me on my bed?' Naruto shook his head. 'It's just that no one else makes me feel this way …'

He punctuated the line by grinding his hips into Naruto's, eliciting a moan, which sounded so erotic coming from those lips.

'Uh-huh.' Naruto was partly mesmerized by Sasuke's actions and partly by his voice. The words he spoke were heaven to his ears, made even better by the fact that it was Sasuke's voice singing them to him.

'Let's take this to the chorus, Naru. And seems how you love my name so much … I'm going to have you screaming it. All. Night. Long.'

'Uh-huh.'

…

…

…

'SASUKE!'

* * *

Not so much Sakura bashing as the last one, 'Say My Name', but I didn't want to focus on her this time.

Okies, please tell me what you think! To those who wanted more Sakura bashing; watch out for the next installment of 'Say My Name', questions will be answered and Sakura's will be beaten.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
